Love is the best cure
by Through Glass
Summary: Gaara is sent to an insane asylum where he has to spend GOD knows long with some 'counselor'. Talking about his feelings a such. Little does he know for this kid is about to get the best treatment yet, love. SASUGAAR
1. Shukaku

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plots are mine.

Warnings: Yaoi, depressing subjects, suicidal thoughts, self-mutilation, abuse –sexual and physical- and drugs. . . all that sad stuff.

A/N: Ok. . .Well. . I know you're thinking, why is she starting so many new stories? I have a good answer for that!! XD Ok, I'll be reading something, like a book or another fanfiction for some other anime or something else I'm obsessed with, and my lovely muses for my fanfictions: Marx and Dresden, will poke me if I do not write down and actually write the story. So this one came to me when my friend was talking about his past when his mom sent him to an insane-asylum. –poor him- and I was thinking: Omfg, SasuGaa fic!! Ekk. Ok. . .so I have to write this one. . .X.x Enjoy it!!

-TG

-

-

-

A blonde woman sighed as she pushed her younger brother forward. "We are only trying to help you Gaara. . ."

The red head, who obviously went by the name 'Gaara', looked slowly up at his older sister, emotionless. "Temari. . .that's not what Shukaku told me," Temari let out a frustrated sigh as she immediately stopped, grabbing Gaara's collar and pulling him to a stop.

"Stop listening to what 'Shukaku't tells you! He's not real!"

'**Don't listen to her. Of course I'm real. If I wasn't real. . .you wouldn't be here. . .' **

"He is real. . . "

"No. He's not!" Temari raised a hand and slapped it roughly across her younger brother's pale face. "We are sending you here to help you! Please. . .Gaara. ." Gaara covered the tender part of his cheek where Temari had previously struck him.

'**See. . .didn't I tell you Gaara? I'm not hurting you. She is!' **

Gaara let his hand fall as his sea-foam green eyes starred blankly up at Temari. "How long will I be here?" he whispered shoving his hands into his jean pockets, his eyes adverting to the ground, feeling Temari press her hand into his back, pushing him forward.

"However long it takes to make you .nor. . well. . ."

"Normal," Gaara finished for her, flinching at hearing himself say the horrid word. What was normal? No one was the same. They only thought they were! He didn't want to be normal.

'**Normal? Are you kidding me?! Gaara, you'll never be normal!' **

"I know. . "

'**You obviously don't! Or else you would have refused to come to this horrid place!'**

"Shukaku. . ."

Temari's eyes widened when she realized he was talking to Shukaku. This could get ugly. "Gaara. . . take a deep breath . . . "

'**Hm? If you know so much, prove it. . .what IS normal?' **

"I know. I KNOW! I'LL NEVER BE NORMAL!" Gaara screamed loudly, clutching his head quickly, wincing in pain. "Ah!" he collapsed to the ground, his vision and hearing going hazy. "Te-"

"GAARA!" Temari dropped to his side and shook his shoulders roughly. "Gaara! Come back to me! Don't leave. Don't!"

It was too late. With one last blood-curdling scream, Gaara clutched his head and fell unconscious for what seemed only a few seconds and soon stood back up. "Temari-chan. . ."

The girl's eyes widened at the deep voice. Shukaku. "Shukaku. . ." she whispered standing and backing up slowly. "I'm sorry Gaara . . .but I-I have to. . " she muttered under her breath, grabbing 'Shukaku's' neck, squeezing it till his eyes drooped and he fell limp. The only way to let Gaara gain control again was to knock out Shukaku and at times. . that was nearly impossible. Temari let Gaara crumple to the floor and she sat in the dim hallway until the boy came back to consciousness.

"Temari . ."

"Gaara! You're back!!" She lunged forward and clamped the boy in a hug, pulling him to stand. "We need to get you to the warden's room. . . we are already late," Temari once again, pushed Gaara forward and smiled, acting like none of it happened at all.

'**God she annoys me. . .' **

"You wouldn't have to deal with her if you just stopped taking over," Gaara hissed under his breath. He said it quietly so Temari couldn't hear.

'**I know. But that's no fun!! I love taking over your body at times. It's so much fun!' **

"Not for me. . ."

When they finally reached the office, Temari knocked quickly, waiting for someone to answer. Gaara sighed impatiently and grabbed the door-knob and quickly pushing it open, stepping in. "Gaara!" Temari hissed following him in.

"Who's there? And how _dare_ you just waltz right in here!" A man with grey eyes glared sharply at Gaara, his black hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head," the sign on his desk said: **Warden Itachi Uchiha**.

"Oh! Mr. Uchiha!" Temari bowed and stepped forward, pulling the reluctant Gaara forward with her. "Sorry about that. This is my younger brother. Gaara Kaze. I'm Temari Kaze. . ." He starred blankly at Temari. "Um. . we spoke on the phone?"

"Oh. That's right. Ms. Kaze. . .Here at the Akatsuki Psychiatric Ward each patient, like Mr. Kaze here. . ." he motioned to Gaara. "Have a private therapist, or counselor. . . no one shares the same counselor for confidential reasons and no one shares rooms with other patients,"

"Why?" Temari pulled up a chair and sat down, watching as Gaara continued to stand.

"Well, some of them have things that the other's can't have. Prescription drugs, sharp objects. . .things like that. So, just to be safe, we make sure each patient is isolated and only comes in contact with me, doctors, nurses and mainly their counselors. Do you understand?" Temari slowly nodded and smiled at Gaara, who just glared straight forward.

'It's like prison Gaara. They want to lock you up. . '

"I know," Gaara whispered softly, watching silently as Temari signed some release forms, standing and nodding at Itachi. "Which way is floor L, section O and room 22-5?" ((L-O and 22-5 is 22:V and 5:E. So: L-o-v-e)) Itachi pointed to his left and smiled.

"Up 2 floors and to the right until you come to a red door with an O on it, open it and walk down that hallway until you get to room 22-5," Itachi sighed and turned to Gaara, who was still sitting. "Your counselor is my younger brother, Sasuke. He's had many good patients. You will like him," Itachi said nodding.

"Come on Gaara!" Temari pulled the boy up and smiled at Itachi. "Thanks so much Mr. Uchiha," she nodded at him and left the office.

-

-

"Here we are! Room 22-5!" Temari knocked on the door loudly, tapping her foot softly when the door didn't open.

"Coming. . " a voice muttered from inside. The door was pulled open and a gorgeous man with raven black hair to his neck stood there, obsidian eyes that stared down at Gaara coolly. "Is this Gaara? Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke. . " he put out a hand, waiting for Gaara to shake it.

The boy stared blankly up at Sasuke, taking his hand lightly, moving it slowly. "Gaara," he muttered.

'Damn he's hott! Gaara!! I think I am going to like being here after all!'

"Shut up Shukaku. . ." Gaara hissed, letting Sasuke's hand go.

Temari smiled brightly before hugging Gaara tightly. "Bye Gaara! I'll come check up on you soon!!" she kissed the love sign on his forehead lightly before pushing the boy into the room and leaving down the hallway. Sasuke slowly pushed the door shut and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Here. Come into the living area," Sasuke pulled Gaara into what seemed like a huge 'apartment'.

Gaara looked to one of the corners and noticed his bags there. "It's 7 pm. That means it's therapy time,"

"Isn't it always therapy time?"

"No. There's therapy in the morning at 8 am, for an hour. . .then breakfast. Checkup, then some free-time, lunch, classes. . "

"Classes?"

"Yeah. Tutoring. . .you do have to learn here. Anyway, after classes are over you have another therapy session, then dinner. . then some more free-time. . .then bed,"

"Is every day like that?"

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like much fun. But you get use to it. Please, sit,"

Gaara did as he told and sat on a couch, looking at Itachi quietly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Isn't this where you ask me questions about my 'feelings'?"

'**Oh god. I do NOT want to hear about your feelings again Gaara!" **

"I don't care Shukaku . . ." Gaara hissed under his breath, crossing his legs on the couch. Sasuke raised a brow at Gaara, noticing very well that Gaara was speaking to himself.

"I know where we'll start. . .who is 'Shukaku'?" Sasuke pulled out a clipboard and a pen, looking patiently at Gaara, waiting for an answer.

"Shukaku? Oh. He's. . well. . he's. . " Gaara paused and bit his lip lighty. "Temari says he's me. . . "

"So he's a slit personality?"

'**The hell I am! I am no one's 'split personality!' You tell that damned therapist I am as real as his pretty gay ass!' **

"No! Shukaku shut up. Please. I'll explain. . . .it to him! Ok?"

"So he's an inner voice?"

"Well. . he likes to be called a spirit. He's a lot older than me. I've always had him with me. It made things hard when I was in school. . ." Gaara fumbled with his hands, keeping his eyes on them.

"How so?" Sasuke scribbled something on his clipboard and looked back up, his obsidian eyes focusing on Gaara's adverted face.

"He'd speak to me and I'd speak back. People thought I was weird. I had no friends. . .my teachers sent reports home saying I was troublesome in class. Soon, my dad started getting mad at me. My grades dropped because Shukaku talks a lot, gives me false answers. . . I can't ignore him,"

Sasuke slowly nodded, scribbled something, and smiled. "Continue,"

"So, one day, I told my dad I was refusing to go to school from now on. He got angry at me and started hitting me. As my grades dropped, the beatings grew worse. Shukaku can take over my body, control it. . .making me the 'spirit' that talks to him. He'd affect my grades, saying he was helping. .but he only made it worse," Gaara took in a breath and looked up at Sasuke slowly. "My dad thought I was crazy. He stopped abusing me.. physically. . "

"What do you mean?" Sasuke leaned forward, crossing his arms, his eyes burning into Gaara's.

"Instead of physical abuse he started sexually abusing me. At first it was just minour things lik-"

"Gaara. . . ."

"Yes?"

"Sexual abuse is never minour. Even if it's not rape or oral. Any thing that he did to make you feel horrible. .it's majour. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. Ok?" This kid. I haven't seen a kid this bad in all my days. I feel for him. I want to make him know he's not just someone's piece of trash.

"Thanks. . ."

"No problem. . Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah . " Gaara softly mumbled shifting in his chair and sighing. "But before I do. I feel really uneasy with you being so far away. . . "

Sasuke raised a brow and stood up. "Do you want me to sit closer to you? I can if you want. . "

"Yeah. I don't like it when I can't see a person's facial expression. . . " Gaara muttered slowly, moving over so Sasuke could sit next to him. Sasuke moved over to the couch and sat down, smiling at him.

"Go ahead. Continue,"

"Like I said, they were little things. Touching. . kissing, that kind of stuff. One night, he came home from his birthday party with some friends and I hadn't done anything . . .Temari was at a sleepover with her friends, Kankuro –my brother- was out with some friends too. I was alone, sleeping in my room. I thought I hadn't done anything. I thought I didn't. But obviously something I did ticked him off. He came barging into my room and started hitting me. Harder than he use to," Gaara paused for a moment, his eyes growing wide at remembering this. "He then. . raped me. I had never felt anything so _horrible_ before. The feeling of just. . ."

"Dirt?"

"Yeah. I felt wrong. I felt like. . I had something taken away, my innocence or something. I had done something wrong. It was. . .my fault." With a small cry, tears ran down Gaara's cheeks for the first time in 10 years, his hands covered his face quickly as he sobbed into them.

Before he could protest –he wasn't one for hugging-, Sasuke had pulled Gaara into his lap and was rubbing small circles on his back, hugging onto him. "Shh. Gaara. . .you did nothing wrong. He was drunk. He did the wrong deed, not you. Shhh," Sasuke continued to rub circles on the thin boy's back, letting him cry into his shoulder.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: O.O' I wrote this damned story in an hour. I like it. Please review if you want to read the next one. Tell me if you liked it!! **

**-TG**


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . .but I sure as hell do own Shikamaru! XD!!!**

**A/N: WOOT! I got some awesome reviews for this new fanfic of mine. Glad so many of you guys liked it. AND, summer is here so no more interruptions to my chapters!! They won't be delayed anymore. I know this one has waited a whole month before I even wrote this chapter, but here it is. ENJOY!!! **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**You are so weird Gaa-chan. . . **_

"Stop calling me that," Gaara muttered, his gaze locked on the rain that poured outside and his face inches away from the window.

_**What? Gaa-chan??**_

"Yes! Now stop it!" Gaara hissed as he kept his grip on the window-sill tight as he longed to open the window. Too bad. It was easy as pie for him to open it. All you had to do was unlatch the simple locks and push it up and punch out the screen that separated the world outside from the glass that held Gaara prisoner. One majour problem though. . .if you opened the window alarms would sound and next thing you knew, you were being dragged off by some guards. . . kicking and screaming for help.

How did Gaara know this? Easy. He had experienced it. Sasuke had left to a conference meeting with the other counselors and Gaara had only been there for a day. One day and he was dying of insanity in this place. Gaara waited for Sasuke to leave before he practically jumped out of the window, landing gracefully on the ground with his bag and a notebook. Before he knew it, alarms were sounding and he had men holding onto his arms tightly, screaming some incoherent words at him while speaking some code words or foreign language into the walkie-talkies they held, calling for Itachi and Sasuke. Gaara had been reluctantly dragged back into his room, scolded by Itachi then Sasuke and told about the system of 'Akatsuki'. Lucky him.

_**You're awfully silent Gaa-chan. . .thinking again? You know how bad it is for you to think.**_

"God dammit Shukaku! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaara screamed, slamming his fists down on the window-sill and slamming his head into the window, hearing a sickening crack as he let out a whimper, covering his head in pain. "Fuck. Shukaku. . . can't you ever learn to shut up?" Gaara asked, his eyes clamped shut in pain as he rubbed his head with his pale hands.

_**Meh. You are so boring. It use to be fun to piss you off, now it just bores me. **_

"If my insanity bores you, then stop talking to me!" Gaara hissed crossing his arms and staring out the window again, longing to feel the rain on his body, in his hair. He hadn't felt rain in such a long time. Just one. . .touch. Gaara bit his lip and reached out, grabbing the locks and flipping them.

Silence.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he quickly pushed the window up and punched a hole through the screen. As the alarm started up he quickly shoved his head out the window, tilting it up slightly as he let the rain run down his face, causing black streaks from his make-up stream down his face. Gaara braced himself against the window-sill, knowing full well that the guards would be down there and in his room within seconds.

"Hey! KID! Get your head back in your room! You could fall out!"

Gaara sighed in annoyance as a voice rang in the air, his eyes clenched shut as he ignored the voices that called to him. That is, until he heard Sasuke calling from behind him. "Gaara-kun!" Sasuke was running toward him, his eyes wide as he watched Gaara pull back into the room, wet from the shoulders up.

"Hm?" he smiled and wiped away the black streaks down his eyes, sighing happily as Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing? You know you can get in trouble for doing that!"

"I know and I don't care," Gaara hissed, his smile fading as he glared back at Sasuke.

"That doesn't answer my question! What do you think you were doing?" Sasuke grabbed Gaara by his arm and pulled him up. "Stay here. . ." he hissed running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel and running back to Gaara. He ran the towel over the boy's hair and head, drying him off. This caused a grunt to escape Gaara's throat as the rough towel rubbed over his face.

"I was enjoying myself. I love the rain. It smells good,"

Sasuke stopped rubbing the towel over Gaara's head when he said this. "Gaara-kun . Rain doesn't have a smell," he whispered, running thin fingers through the boy's hair. Gaara glared at Sasuke as he said this.

"Yeah. It does. . ." he hissed pushing away Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and moved over to the window, flashing a hand sign at the guards, practically saying that Gaara wasn't leaving anytime soon. Without thinking about it, Sasuke shoved his head out of the window, taking in a deep wiff of the air. "Hm,"

"Well?"

"It does smell. You were right. Sorry Gaara-kun," he muttered moving to pull the window down.

"Don't!" Gaara quickly rushed over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him away from the window, leaving it open.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Sorry. . . but I want it open. I want to feel it a bit longer," Gaara whispered letting Sasuke go and walking over to it, sticking his head out again and letting it pour down his face once more. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, his hands on hips as Gaara stood there for a good while, taking in the smell, the feeling and the overall bliss of the rain.

After a few minutes had passed, Sasuke had pulled Gaara from the window and closed it and latching the locked. "You'll get sick," he hissed, rubbing the water off Gaara with the towel he held. "Please. . .Gaara. . ."

"Hm?"

"Don't do that again. We thought you were trying to-"

"Escape," Gaara finished for him, grabbing the towel and rubbing his hair roughly. "I don't like it here,"

"What? Why?" Sasuke grabbed at the towel but Gaara held it a distance away.

"I feel imprisoned. I don't like being in one room all of the time,"

"You aren't in one room. It's just like a house," Sasuke finally grabbed the towel, draping it over his shoulder as he set a hand on his shoulder, running his other hand through the boy's blood red hair.

"I don't care! I'm stuck in here day and night! Nothing to do, no one to talk to! I can't watch any Television. I can't listen to the radio and I can't even go onto the computer!" Gaara hissed backing away from Sasuke, his head shaking ever so slowly. Sasuke let out a small sigh and walked towards Gaara taking his hand lightly and leading him into the large living room.

"Sit," he muttered to him, pushing Gaara to sit on the black leather couch. As soon as he did that he pulled up a chair and sat in it, looking at Gaara. "Tell me. Has Shukaku been bothering you lately?" Gaara's face froze as he asked this.

_**Of course I talk to you!**_

"He said bothered. Not talked," Gaara hissed, looking at Sasuke with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Has he been bothering you. You know, asking you questions that he already knows the answer to. Or just rambling on like he is doing now," Sasuke said calmly, smiling at Gaara.

_**I do NOT ramble! I only say important things. Gaa-chan. This man is annoying me. **_

Gaara twitched as the words rung in his head. "I don't care if you don't ramble or not. . . I don't care if he annoys you. Shut up," he hissed clenching his fists and looking at the ground with a frustrated expression. "Yes. He has been and is currently doing so now," Gaara muttered through clenched teeth, struggling not to burst out into fits of rage.

_**Oh stop trying to hold in it. You know you can't ignore me! **_

Sasuke had noticed the struggled look on Gaara's face and as he reached out Gaara started to scream, pulling at his hair roughly. "I know! SHUT UP!" Gaara screamed, tears running down his face as he bit his lip roughly, blood trickling down his cheek as he heard laughter ring in his ears.

"Gaara-kun!" Sasuke jumped out of the chair, grabbing Gaara by the shoulders and gripping them tightly, shaking him as he did so. "Calm down! Gaara-kun!" Sasuke struggled to calm the boy down but soon succeeded when Gaara let his hands drop to his sides, his breath coming out in pants. "Gaara-kun. . ."

"W-what?"

"Are you ok?"

"No," Gaara pushed Sasuke away, standing up and wrapping his arms around his own body. "I can't be here. . I can't be here anymore. It's driving me crazy," Gaara whispered, shuddering at a sudden coldness.

_**Don't be ridiculous. You've been crazy! **_

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" Gaara screamed, falling to the ground and sobbing as he gripped the carpet with his hands, his voice cracking as he muttered incoherent words. "St-stop talking to me. P-please," he whispered shaking his head roughly, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara-kun. Listen to me. . listen to MY voice. Not his. Ok?" Sasuke whispered, kneeling down to whisper in his ear. Gaara slowly nodded as Sasuke spoke. "Ok. Good. Don't listen to his voice. Pay attention to everything I am saying," Sasuke paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction.

_**Hmph. Don't listen to him. Jesus Christ. You know you can't ignore me. . . **_

Gaara winced as the voice rung in his head, waiting for words to come out of Sasuke's mouth. "Gaara-kun. . . picture yourself with the person you love the most. Whether it be your mother, your-" he paused at what he was going to say and swallowed. "-father, your sister your brother. . . anyone," he muttered softly.

"O-ok," Gaara whispered softly, nodding.

"Got the person?"

"Yes,"

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to say," Gaara muttered, looking up at Sasuke, his eyes adverting to the side.

"Gaara-kun. . .do you want me to help?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Gaara's shoulder and pulling him to face him.

_**Oh this won't work. Come on. . .just tell him. . .it's not like it can get any worse! **_

"Stop!" Gaara screamed, shaking his head. "I don't love my family!" Gaara hissed, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"B-but you said. . ."

"I said I did picture someone. But it's not a family member. It. . .it's a friend. Someone who's helped me,"

"Oh. . ."

_**God damn Gaa-chan. Just tell him you love him. Jesus. . . **_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Woot!! Finished. X.x' Took me a while but I did it. Hope it was ok and before you all get onto me about rain having a smell, it does. It's called O3. Meh. . ' Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review! **

**-TG**


	3. Confession

Disclaimer: don't even get me started with this thing. -.-'

A/N: Sorry chapters are so slow!! Once again, it has literally taken me a month to even WRITE the chapter up. God I'm so slow. XD. Well. . here it is. It's going to be short, sorry about that. Inspiration is floating towards pixel art instead of fanfictions. -.-' Anyway. . here it is. Reviews are loved!!

-TG

-

-

-

"Sasuke. . ." Gaara pushed the man away weakly, his eyes roaming over his body. "I feel much better," he lied, wrapping his arms around his body as he looked around the room, expecting to see someone else standing there. He was embarrassed, but he didn't have the faintest idea why. Why was he embarrassed? He hadn't said a thing to Sasuke about his feelings towards him. Gaara's face flushed as he watched Sasuke stand and sigh quietly. "I-I'm just going to go. . um. . .lay down," Gaara hissed rubbing his arms lightly before he pushed past Sasuke and ran into the small room he called his own.

"Gaara-kun?" Sasuke moved into the boys room and pushed the door open, peering through slowly. "Gaara-kun. . tell me what's wrong?" he sat down on the bed, next to Gaara's shaking form.

Gaara looked up at Sasuke slowly then looked away quickly, his eyes flashing as he bit his lip lightly. "I'm tired. Please Sasuke. I feel fine," he muttered standing and leaning against the wall. "How long do I have to be here?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke's gaze snapped up at the question and he raised a brow. "At most?"

"Yes,"

"A year. Maybe longer depending on this split personality of yours,"

Gaara winced at the words. _A year. A year of living in this hell. How am I suppose to survive? _

_**At least you have me Gaa-chan!! **_

"Oh goodie," was all he managed to spit out as he plopped back onto the bed, his eyes meeting with Sasuke's for a moment.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and reached out, running thin fingers through Gaara's blood red hair. "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked quietly.

"Like what?" he kept his gaze locked in with Sasuke's his eyes practically burning holes into Sasuke's .

"That," he nodded and gripped the hair lightly then letting it go, watching it as it fell around his head softly.

Gaara raised a brow and crossed his arms tightly, still looking at Sasuke. "I look at everyone like this," he grumbled sternly.

With a shake of his head, Sasuke pulled his legs onto the bed and continued to run his fingers through the hair. "No. You look at Temari then you look at me. It's different," he said thinking about it for a moment. "You look at her like she's deceived you. Like you hold total hatred towards her," Sasuke mumbled, breaking the locked vision with Gaara.

His eyes widened when Sasuke said this. _How. . . how can he see that within my eyes? It's not possible. I-I. . .maybe he already knows!_ "Wha-what?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Sasuke with wonder.

"Yeah. You look at me like. . . like," he paused and scratched his chin, looking for a word to describe the look Gaara gave him. "Like-"

_**Love?**_

"Like you love me," Sasuke felt the word click and as soon as he looked up, Gaara looked down, his red locks falling over his eyes as he said this. A blush apparent on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" he asked quickly, hearing his voice skip slightly. "I love my sister," he gulped and pushed the hand that kept running through his hair away.

"Oh really? Then do you look at me with total hatred?" he asked questioningly. Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the younger boy before him.

"NO!" Gaara quickly said, looking at Sasuke quickly. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you!" He yelled standing up and backing away from Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke was curious now. He wanted to know how this strange patient felt about it. It wasn't uncommon for patients here to fall for their therapists. But it was only lust, a need for attention and touch while being isolated. Gaara seemed to feel different. He seemed to push Sasuke away but he needed him. "Then tell me Gaara-kun. . . how do you feel about me?"

_Dammit. Where is Shukaku when I need him! _"I-I. ." Gaara fumbled around with his hands as he looked at Sasuke with nervousness. Embarrassment flashing over his face. "I don't hate you," he repeated, his eyes adverting to the side.

"I got that Gaara-kun. I know you don't hate me," Sasuke sighed and stood, moving towards Gaara slowly, watching as the boy slammed into the wall behind him. "How do you feel about me?"

Gaara let out a shaky breath as Sasuke moved forward then stopped right in front of him. "I-I uh. . I. . ."

_**God Damn Gaa-chan! Spit it out!! **_

"Fine! I love you!" Gaara screamed, clenching his eyes shut and putting his hands in front of him as if Sasuke were going to strike him.

Sasuke raised a brow at this and moved to hug him, his chest meeting with Gaara's hands. "Gaara-kun?" he whispered pulling him into a light embrace, his chin resting atop Gaara's soft red hair.

"Hm?" Gaara let out a noise as tears cascaded down his cheeks silently. _Don't let him see you cry. Don't let him see you cry. . . _

"It's ok. Did you think I was going to get angry at you?" he asked quietly, pulling the boy away from the wall and onto the bed where he sat, pulling Gaara into his lap.

Gaara slowly nodded as Sasuke said this, his hands gripping the fabric of Sasuke's black dress shirt tightly. "I-" he paused for a moment, realizing that his face was flushed at the feeling of Sasuke's arms around his body. "Sasuke?" he muttered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"How do _you _feel about me?" he asked looking at the wrinkles he was causing in Sasuke's shirt. He frowned and started trying to flatten them out, his face scrunching up at the sight of this.

Sasuke looked down at the boy in bewilderment. It was a fact that all of his previous patients were infatuated with Sasuke. They didn't love him though. They loved his body. They needed him. Sasuke knew they needed help in the physical ways as well. He knew, he had needed help in the past. He had received it and it helped more than anyone thought it would. This was different though. None of his patients loved him. None of them would sit in his lap and just. . sit. And of course, Sasuke didn't love any of them the way one would love a girlfriend or boyfriend. No. He loved them like a friend. But Gaara. . .oh Gaara. He loved him. He wanted to help in ways that none could even imagine. In fact. . the selfish part of him didn't want Gaara to get better and leave. He didn't want him to leave . . .him. "Gaara-kun. Can you bear the truth?"

The words made Gaara wince as he prepared for the words of 'I don't love you,' or something. "Y-yes," he whispered, knowing full well he wouldn't handle it well. He couldn't hand it at all. No.

"Gaara-kun. . .I love you," he said with a small smile on his face.

"I understand if you don't-" he paused at hearing the words and felt his arms drop by his side as he starred at the man's shoulder in shock. _He. . . did I hear that correctly? Am I really that insane? _

_**What do you think?**_

"I- what?!" he asked, pushing himself from Sasuke's grasp, looking at the man with curiosity.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side at the boy's reaction.

"Repeat it. Repeat what you just said!" Gaara said frantically, his eyes locking with Sasuke's for a moment.

"I said I loved you,"

"You. . .?" he pointed to Sasuke slowly then let his hand drop again. "Say it again," he hissed.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and smiled with a chuckle. "I love you?"

"Again,"

"I love you,"

A faint smile pulled itself across Gaara's face as he set his head on Sasuke's shoulder and moved himself to wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist light. Gaara snaked his arms under Sasuke's and hugged onto him for dear life. "Again?"

"Gaara-kun. . ."

"Hm?"

"I love you," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy's back tightly, sighing contently. "You do realize it's time for bed,"

"I know," Gaara said with a small shrug, closing his eyes slowly. "I'm comfortable where I am,"

Sasuke chuckled at this and started to draw little patterns on Gaara's back with a finger. "Isn't a bed much more comfortable?"

"Not really," he confessed, clinging on a bit tighter. "Just once. . can I sleep in your arms?"

With a small sigh, Sasuke pried the boy from his body. "But I do like my bed. . . but I'll make it an exception. You can sleep in my bed tonight. Ok?" he asked looking down at the boy for some kind of answer within his eyes.

The boy nodded at this and stood up, grabbing a pillow, a blanket and a teddy bear. He noticed the smirk on Sasuke's face and he shot a death glare at Sasuke. "Don't even," he hissed grabbing his pajama pants from a dresser drawer and walking out of the room.

"I didn't say a thing," Sasuke said, acting as though he had been accused of doing something wrong. With a small smirk he shut off the light in the room and left through the doorway to his room where Gaara was quickly changing.

"You were going to," Gaara hissed, resuming the stripping of his clothing and tossing the shirt into the hamper.

Sasuke raised a brow at the boy's skinny frame. So he wasn't seeing things. The boy was REALLY that thin. "What do they feed you at home?" Sasuke asked moving forward and running a hand over the boy's ribs.

With a small chuckle he pulled away and slipped his pajama bottoms on over his boxers, shaking his head. "They feed me plenty. I just haven't eaten the whole time we've been here," he said truthfully, looking to meet the older man's gaze.

Sasuke's eyes widened with shock when he said this. "What?! Why?" he asked pulling off his shirt and slipping his dress pants off and throwing them into the hamper.

The boy shrugged and sat on the bed softly. "I don't know. I'm not hungry. Your food looks good and smells good. I just don't have much of an appetite," he muttered leaning back and laying on the bed with a small sigh.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke pulled new boxers on and flipped the light off as he slipped into his bed, noticing how Gaara was still above the covers of the bed. "Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?" Gaara turned to look at Sasuke for a moment then realized what was bothering him. "Oh. Right," and with that he slipped under the covers . .. all the way so his whole body was under the covers, looking at the grey form which represented Sasuke's body.

An irritated sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he watched the lump disappear under the covers. He shrugged slowly then gasped in embarrassment when he felt Gaara's arms wrap around his waist and Gaara's body press into his lower half. "Ga-Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?" he muttered moving a leg in between Sasuke's.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Exploring," Gaara with a hint of giggle to his voice. "You shouldn't be talking by the way,"

Sasuke raised a brow and pushed the covers away to see Gaara better. "What do you mean?"

"Your skinny too," Gaara hissed running a finger up Sasuke's spin slowly. The older man shuddered at this and pushed Gaara off him. "You wanted to sleep in here with me, right?"

The boy nodded and moved up, clinging to Sasuke's frame tightly. "Like this," he grumbled with a satisfied sigh. Gaara set his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, his arms snaking around Sasuke's chest tightly.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, resting his chin atop Gaara's head and pulling the covers back over them.

-

-

-

A/N: It needed to end SOMEWHERE. And I know. . this isn't short at all. XD It's actually longer than usual. :D BEEEE HAAPPEEE. ' I –personally- love this chapter. :D A lot. Please Review.

-TG


	4. Movements

**Disclaimer: -..- I don't own my Gaa-chan. I makes me soo sad. Oh well. :3 **

**A/N: Oh wow. Another long wait. Sorry. I hope you will forgive me if I give you this chapter. :3 Enjoy my fangirls and fanboys. **

**-TG**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You _slept_ with your patient?!" Itachi raged, slamming his fist on his desk in obvious anger.

"Technically, yes,"

"What do you mean by 'technically'?"

"He slept in my bed but we did _not_ have sex," Sasuke hissed, raising a brow at this intention. "Like I would seriously risk getting fired?" Sasuke grumbled, his eyes darting away quickly. Actually. . . Sasuke would've risked his job to have sex with Gaara. In fact, he'd risk his job to just kiss the boy.

Itachi sighed in annoyance and slammed his fist on the desk once more. "Sasuke!"

"Huhwha?" Sasuke turned his gaze to face his brother. "

Itachi shook his head softly, sighing. "Sasuke . . . I've moving patient Kaze to a new therapist. I don't want a patient violated because of yours or his raging hormones," Itachi hissed.

With wide eyes, Sasuke leaned forward and gripped the table with pale hands. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. We'll give Kaze a week with the new therapist. If he shows signs of progress, he stays,"

"A-and if he doesn't?"

"If Kaze shows signs of disobedience, failure to co-operate. . .he'll be sent back to you," Itachi stated rather calmly.

Sasuke held his grip on as he starred blankly at Itachi. "When?"

"When what?"

"When are you moving him?!" Sasuke raged, pushing his body away from Itachi's desk.

His brother shrugged softly. "Probably today," and with that he leaned into his intercom, pressing the talk button. "Nurse Judie?"

'Sir?'

"Please bring patient Kaze into my office. ASAP,"

'Yessir. Right away sir,'

"Thank you Nurse Judie," Itachi turned his gaze towards his younger brother with a small smirk upon his face. "You get the joys of telling him," he chuckled at this when Sasuke let out a small disappointed sigh.

Standing up and grabbing his glasses off the desk, he set them in his front pocket. "Fine,"

A couple of moments passed by and they seemed to drag on like hours. . . days. That is, until a thundering crash could be heard from outside the room and the brothers fought to get to the door first. Sasuke succeeded to pull open the door and there was Gaara on the floor, wrapped in a straight jacket and next to a tipped over medical cart and 2 nurses who were crying pathetically. "Gaara-kun. . ." he whispered slumping next to the boy and gripping one of his shoulders lightly.

"H-he attacked u-us!" one of them cried as Itachi helped them up carefully.

"I did not!" Gaara screamed, shaking his head and thrashing about fiercely. "You tried to inject me with something!" he looked up at Sasuke for a moment the glared at the nurses.

Itachi sighed in annoyance and turned to Sasuke quickly. "Well? You going to tell him or what?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Privately? Yes. Publicly? No," and with those words, Sasuke helped Gaara to his feet and glared sharply at his older brother. "I'll tell him in your office," he grumbled.

"Tell me what?" Gaara struggled to turn and face Sasuke with obvious confusion. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent and pulled Gaara into the office with him, locking the door quickly.

"Let me explain," Sasuke started, sighing softly.

"Explain what?!"

"Gaara-kun. . .Itachi is making you switch therapists," he paused to look at Gaara's face. Only to see the shocked and pale face of his love. Oh how painful this was. "But! But only for a short while. He says if you don't work well with the new therapist, you come back to me," his eyes fell as he spoke and he moved to free Gaara from the killer hold of the straight jacket.

The boy's eyes remained wide as he starred blankly at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I-" he stopped and moved forward, clinging onto Sasuke tightly. "I don't want a new therapist. I want you. . ." he mumbled as he pressed his face into Sasuke's chest.

Those three words might as well have broken Sasuke's heart. He didn't want Gaara to leave either. Oh god how he wished he'd stay with him. "I do have a small plan, Gaara-kun," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin frame.

"What's that?" he whispered, closing his eyes and taking in a deep wiff of Sasuke's cologne. It smelled . . . soft. Sweet.

Sasuke set his head atop the boy's head and sighed. "Be difficult for the new therapist. Don't listen to what they say. . disobey their rules and et cetera,"

He silently nodded and pulled himself from Sasuke's grasp, looking up at him with complete seriousness on his face. "Do one last thing for me?"

Sasuke raised a brow as he peered down at him. "And that is?" he asked, watching him with interest.

"Kiss me,"

Sasuke's eyes widened but soon relaxed as he cupped Gaara's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly. "How can I deny that?" he asked kissing him once more. Gaara smiled into the kiss and moved his arms so they were around his neck. The kiss was soft. . .loving and sweet. Gaara kissed back, shutting his eyes and kissing the corner of his lips softly.

-

-

-

"So you're Gaa-chan? Un?" a man with blonde hair and deep grey eyes leaned into Gaara, his face lit up with obvious happiness.

A small sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he pushed Gaara forward. "Deidara. . . lay off the nicknames. Please," Gaara starred blankly at the new therapist, his eyes showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever. The plan was already set. Even if Sasuke didn't want Gaara to go through with it. . . Gaara would continue. He'd do anything to be with Sasuke. _Anything._

Raising a brow, Deidara pulled Gaara into the room, his smile still set. "Does he talk. . .un?" he asked wrapping an arm around Gaara's shoulders casually.

Before Sasuke could reply, Gaara had shoved the arm off of him. "Of course I can talk you pathetic excuse for a therapist," Gaara hissed menacingly.

Deidara's eyes widened at the insult. "Oh. .. kay then. . . Sasuke a word please? Un," Sasuke nodded, gave Gaara a look and stepped into the hallway with Deidara. He shut the door softly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes?" he asked pulling off his glasses and whipping them off.

Looking at the door for a moment, Deidara sighed. "Is he always this difficult. Un?" he asked brushing back a strand of blond hair from his face.

Sasuke shrugged at this question. In truth.. .Sasuke thought Gaara was a great kid. It was difficult for Sasuke to lie about the boy he was currently infatuated with. "I'm sorry to say this, but Gaara-kun is a relatively difficult teen to deal with,"

"Oh. . . any suggestions. Un?" he asked, looking at Sasuke with confidence.

Sasuke hated lying to his co-workers but. . . it was either lie or loose Gaara. He'd rather lie any day. "He seems to vary. I can't really explain it. . . but one day he'll want you hugging him. The next. . .he'll want to rip your head off and eat it," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh. . un. Thanks anyway," Deidara nodded and left back into his room.

Sasuke felt the air leave his throat as the door clicked shut and locked. It was only for a week. One week. . .seven days. That was it. How was he suppose to pass the days by? He didn't know. It was at times like these that he could easily just slip back into his old ways. It was only for seven days. What harm could it do?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: I DID have more written out. .about. . .4 pages more but that'd make this thing suppah long. O-O So. . .I gave you guys a cliffhanger! Woot!! Don'tcha just love me?? XD I wonder what Sasuke's old ways are. . .Hehe. **

**-TG**


	5. Announcement

Dear fanfiction readers:

I apologize for the long wait on my fanfictions. This is being put up in all my stories so everyone will see it. I got in trouble for my grades and had my computer taken away and I was banned completely from computer systems and put into therapy. O.o'

But, My parents have lightened up and have set up my computer downstairs where they have it locked at night so I'm not able to get on at night as usual. SO, that being said. . I have all the chapters written out. . I just need to type them up. :

Which also means it will take me awhile cause I don't have 24 hours on a weekend to type up 7 page chapters. O.o' I do have a life now. Unfortunately. I apologize again and sadly say. . you'll have to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer for those chapters. I only have 2 hours after homework is done and a couple hours on weekends. ;; I love seeing your Reviews and adds, even though I'm not able to supply the chapters.

So, expect to see a chapter up over the Christmas Break and what not.

Love you all!

-TG!!


	6. Chapter 6

-sigh- Yes, it's been a year. A YEAR since I uploaded ANYTHING. . . I apologize. To my Naruto readers:

Dear amazing watchers and readers,

I'm afraid to say that my interest in Naruto has vanished. I am no longer interested in it. Please don't ask why. I dislike it now.

I still love Skikamaru. I think I always will. I'm sorry. I will not be continuing my fics.

-TG

And to my HP readers –even though I only have one fic-

I still love HP. :] I will always love it. I hope to upload many more HP fics and even continue this one!

-TG~


End file.
